Relationships
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: A counselor comes to Kennedy High.......


Relationships  
  
a/n: this takes place after the April Tuna Incident, but before the part where Mary Lou Parker tells Nicole she is her mother.  
  
  
We're doing fine, just fine, George thought as he held hands with Sam, approaching the "relationship" counselor.  
Miss Phillips, it said on the shiny new gold label on her door. Sam placed her hand on the knob and turned. The room  
was a mess. One big messy mess. There were papers everywhere and boxes galore. Miss Phillips didn't even notice  
them until Sam spoke.  
"Um, we're here for our relationship counseling, Miss Phillips."  
"Oh, hello darlings. Let me find you some seats." She looked around, spotted some chairs, rushed over and   
knocked over the boxes on it, spilling books across the lineoleum floor.  
Sam looked startled, but pulled her boyfriend's hand to sit down.   
"So tell me your names, dearies." George hated it that she called them darling and dearies. She was a young  
blonde, hardly over 25. She had a cool desposition and looked like an ice queen. Miss Mary Phillips, it said on a paper on her  
desk. A homecoming queen ballot was framed and mounted on the wall. A diploma from Harvard. Master's degree. Good.  
He wouldn't be able to stand a Dr.Phillips.  
"Samantha McPherson and George Austin."  
"We call her Sam." George broke in.  
Miss Phillips looked at him, but then smiled. Perfect teeth, George noted. As always. What was next? Was he  
supposed to fall in love with her?  
She flipped through a book and found some records. " Ah, star quarterback and editor of the paper. Supercouple."  
"Well, anything you would like to discuss?" She focused all of her undivided attention on the couple, just staring  
at them.  
"George, I have something to tell you." Sam turned and looked at him. He started to send her telepathic  
messages that said," Not here! Not in front of this disorganized new teacher who we've only known for a few minutes."  
"Go ahead, Sam." His throat was dry, and his voice cracked.  
"Yes, don't be scared." Miss Phillips cut in. Who did she remind him of?  
"Harrison told me he loved me." She said it fast, and striaght to the point.  
"Is that all?" George asked, laughing.  
"All?" Sam returned.  
"I think we all saw his interest in you. I definitely did." George answered.  
"Please George, I think Sam is trying to make a point." Who did that remind George of?  
  
  
Another counselor, Lily thought as she and Josh stepped through the door. Yet another counselor. She looked  
at the lady with a half-friendly, half-resentful look, but she got a smile back.  
"Names, please." was what came out of her mouth.  
Why was she so direct? Josh thought.  
"Lily Esposito and Josh Ford." He said aloud.  
Miss Phillips looked them up. " Football player and....human rights activist." She read, confused.  
"That would be me." Lily smiled sweetly.  
"Huh." She replied.  
"So why are we here?" tried Josh, receiving an enthusiastic nudge from his girlfriend. "Ow!"  
"You are here- I am here to help you with your relationships, whether its a friendship, a romance, or any other  
kind of relationship." The counselor answered Josh's question.  
" We don't have any problems in our relationship." Lily said at the exact same time that Miss Phillips said," Past  
drug use."  
Josh blushed a deep red and turned to Lily.  
"He's over that." she stammered.  
"Hm." was the reply they got.  
"So no problems?"   
"Not at all." Lily cut in before Josh could say anything.  
"You may leave then. But come back when something comes up, will you?" suggested the counselor.  
"Sure."  
  
"Miss Phillips, is it wrong to give a boy a fruitash?" April Tuna asked the disgusted woman, grinning devilishly  
at the boy sitting next to her.  
"Well, Emory, did you enjoy it?" Miss Phillips turned her attention on him.  
"No, well yeah, I don't know."   
"You didn't?" April asked.  
"I did, but still, we're not a couple."  
"We're not?"  
"No."  
April ran out, Emory following.  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
"Name, please." Mary Phillips asked the blonde girl who stood before her, looking oddly familiar.  
"Nicole Julian."  
"Homecoming queen nominee and emcee." She read from her book.  
"That's me."  
"You know, I was nominated when I was young myself."  
"You sure don't look it."  
"Well, things change."  
"So Nicole, why are you here alone?"  
"Just wanted to check out the new counselor everyone's talking about."  
"I'm flattered."  
"I wouldn't be."  
" Why not?"  
"Because you're familiar to me."  
"Would you know it? You look like someone I know too."  
"Oh, I'm going to cry." said Nicole. She reached in her bag for a kleenex, but pulled out a pin.  
Mary Phillips gasped.  
"I have the same pin." She took out a bronzed diaper with the pin on it out of one the boxes and presented it to  
Nicole.  
"The diaper pin." Nicole muttered softly.  
" I gave my baby away when I was little." the older woman said. " I look young but I'm not inside."  
"You're my mom?"  
"Nicole!"  
  
A banner hung over the doorway, saying, "Good-bye, Miss Phillips!"  
Nicole Julian and her mother were moving away for a fresh start. For some, Nicole's meaness and coldness would  
be leaving and for others who thought she changed, they felt they had lost a potential friend. Whatever happened though,  
Brooke would always keep that peculiar heart pin her best friend had given her. 


End file.
